Treehorns Exist?
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. While walking away with new information on their friend, Kai, Jay, & Cole await to unlock their full potentials. What happens after that? Zane has unlocked his full potential. He thinks something is amiss, but shrugs it off. Will the prince & princess reveal their true identities?


Author's Note: I know you're expecting the rest of the skeletal one-shots, & I promise, you'll get them. Right now, there is a pivotal OC in Zane's crossover who has a protector that is, well, frozen; minus his heart, which is big, but he's stubborn. So, this one-shot actually takes place after Zane has unlocked his true potential; he senses something, but doesn't think much of it. Minus OCs, I don't own Ninjago. Oh, and if you haven't watched the series, a tree horn is not what you may think it is. For those of you who have watched the series, remember how Zane unlocked his full potential?

* * *

><p><strong>Sound of Treehorns<strong>

(Zane's P.O.V.)

"Alright, Nindroid!" Jay shouts.

"Way to go, Frosty!" Cole cheers.

"Nice job, Zane," Kai states, as I come back to.

"Nindroid. Quite original," I tell the first two who storm ahead, but slow their pace, once they remember we don't have our vehicles.

"Leave & never come back," a low voice snaps.

"He can stay," a lower voice counters. Kai, since he is standing next to me asks if I heard them.

"Yes, but there are young children not far by. Kai, if you could choose a date for Nya, out of the 3 of us, who would it be & why?"

"Well, Jay's a comedian & he seemed to enjoy that song & dance you were doing. However, he's easy to fool," Kai states.

They're ahead of us.

"Say, what was the name of that song & dance routine you just did?"

"Something called 'the Michigan Ride'. It's old. Could've been popular in the days of my father, or perhaps earlier."

Kai sighs.

"Seriously, that's what it's called. Apparently popular," I state.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The Michigan Ride is an old song. Google it. I think it was popular in the 20s; the 1920s. The title is based on their "cry", for lack of a better term. If you've heard of the mythological creature known as a siren, can imagine what a Screech attack would sound like, what Metal Sound [the latter 2 are attacks; personally, Supersonic might not have much impact on human ears. Plus, I consider it to be like an echo-location system.] sounds like, then that would be the sound of tree horns. Males are deeper in pitch & females vary in sound. Males tend to grunt & growl. Back to the story, now. This is still in Zane's perspective, though.)**

* * *

><p>"Oh, and as interesting as Jay's parents are, I <em>don't <em>think I'd want them as my in-laws," Kai adds. We have stopped in our tracks. Jay & Cole are 500 feet ahead of us at the log bridge; they are sitting there.

"Then, there's Cole. Cole's never mentioned anything about his parents. He's strong, but stubborn. I guess we share that aspect. Since Nya is emotional, she likes a shoulder to cry on, or an embrace," Kai states.

I can't help but think that I'm the answer.

"So, you'd choose me?" I ask.

"Yeah. You're level-headed. You can understand a prank & you can turn your humor switch on & off. Plus, you're one of the fastest drivers. Do you know anything about your father?"

"I did a scan. Not much showed up, except my blueprints, the Falcon's, and a possible female companion. However, the companion would fulfill the role of a mother or something. I picked up cooking right away."

As we continue, the low voice says, "Don't go. Please."

Kai & I exchange glances. The deeper one says, "Leave now. Or else."

Considering that there are no logical explanations & that Kai would sound paranoid, I devise a plan.

"Jeez, Frosty, what took you so long?" Cole snaps.

"Hey, don't talk like that. Besides, tin-can sounds better. What took you so long, anyway? Kai?" Jay jokes, then asks.

"Zane actually has little kids that look up to him. In particular, a little girl & her older brother," Kai states.

"One is likely Tara & the other is Titus, perhaps. They are the closest I have to siblings & are unaware that my father is missing."

Jay shrugs.

"Yeah? Well, 'Pinky', how come you didn't tell us?" I'm mad.

"Cole, knock it off. Zane just found out his father's probably dead. Apparently, these kids respect him. Jay, your parents may embarrass you, but you at least know where they are. Cole, you haven't mentioned your family. As for me, I didn't get to tell you this & Nya knows. My dad went on an adventure shortly before I met Sensei Wu. My mom died shortly after Nya's birth. Those kids seemed no older than Lloyd. Think about kids that are Lloyd's age," Kai says.

"Well, back in my hometown, there were kids that were fond of comics & cartoons," Jay states.

"There was one kid in my hometown that wasn't a part of my quartet named Bradley; I think. I don't think he has family, but he's athletic. I think he was sent to military school; or Darkley's. There was a military academy & I don't know much about it. Well, I was born in that hospital, but that's about it," Cole comments.

"The point Kai is trying to make is that you never know who needs you," I say.

We go to the bounty, but I can't shake the sense that I'm being watched. I get a scroll that reads "TITUS" on it & in smaller print "Tara".

* * *

><p>(That same night. Normal P.O.V.)<p>

"Zane, come back!" a girl cries & sends an earsplitting screech.

"He's not coming back. I only stated that he got our names correct." A boy snarls.

"Titus, what's wrong with me?" the girl asks.

* * *

><p>(Switch to Titus's P.O.V.)<p>

"Oh, man. It's slim." I grab the scroll & look at the prophecy, realizing that I can change, too.

"To change as either gender, one has to have a trigger word or phrase. To block someone from knowing the word, form it in your mind & only by luck, relativity or causes unknown will someone guess your blocked trigger word or phrase. Cannot be a curse because of karma," I read.

"To prevent someone from witnessing your transformation, come up with a mantra. Recite it in your head & then say it backwards. This takes energy; rest before doing so."

I look at Tara. Then, the scroll.

"People or items you are close to can interfere with your transformation. If you come across Hypnobrai or other ice creatures, then they can see through your facade," I continue.

"Titus, what are Hypnobrai? Is Zane one?" I put the scroll back in our tree.

"No, but he seems to be your trigger person. King Cryo's legacy lives on in me. Queen Crya's lives on in you, princess Tara. Go rest & I will talk with the elder council."

I watch her transform & go to rest.

I don't know what a nindroid is, but Zane fits that description of ninja & android. The Tinkerer.

"Ocrion, are you busy?" Ocrion, the name I am known as to elders.

"You saw, didn't you?" I ask one of the elders.

"Yes. Tara's word is guardian. Zane is no Hypnobrai, but don't let your guard down, prince Ticron." My full name is Ticronious Ocriton; put it together & you'll see where I came up with the name.

I nod to the elder, deciding to make it that no one would guess it, unless they earn my trust. Earning my trust is gonna be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So Tara &amp; Titus can transform at will, but Titus takes it upon himself to come up with something that not even a super computer could detect.<strong>

**Name: Tara Roberts, daughter of King Cryo & Queen Crya. Princess of the kingdom.**

**Appearance: Dusty-gray hair, cold green eyes. Wears white or light attire. **

**Trainer class in other stories: Undecided.**

**Trigger word: Guardian.**

**Name: Titus Roberts. Son of King Cryo & Queen Crya. Prince of the kingdom.**

**Appearance: White hair, with small tinges of blue-gray. Stone cold brown eyes. Wears dark attire & blue sunglasses. **

**Trigger word or phrase: _ (I'm working on it)  
><strong>


End file.
